Hetalia: iNsAniTY over ObSesIoN
by GuardiansLight
Summary: Canada snapped, and he can't go back. Can he be saved? Or is he going to stay like this permenatly? I'm bad at summary's I'm sorry, but please enjoy? Also CanxOC and AmerxParisOC...also some yaoi in later chapters...
1. Chapter 1: INsaNiTY

The day was relaxing and warm. Autumn was a beautiful season. Tokyo and Canada were taking an afternoon walk. On their walk they chatted little things, but Canada was actually happy about that. Canada really liked the small nation, how her beautiful amber-brown eyes looked like the color of a maple leaf. How kind she was to him and how she would listen to him no matter what. How she would smile and giggle, he was head over heels for her. He thought of asking her out, only to be too shy to ask. "Canada-kun?" He had finally got back to reality looking at the troubled asian.

"I-I'm sorry. I was lost in thought." He scratched the back of his head from the embarrasment, she giggled. Her giggle made him smile.

"Thats okay. U-um..." Her stuttering caught his attention, but she then smiled at him. "Would you like to go back and make hot chocolate?" He gave a nod and they turned heading back to the house. The wind blew softly, but the wind started to pick up a little, making the breeze colder. He looked back at Tokyo, she was shivering. He then noticed she didn't have gloves.

"T-tokyo? Are your hands cold?" She looked back at the canadian with a guilty look. She nodded her head with her face blushing a soft red. He smiled and decided to take a drastic move. He held her hand and they started to walk again. She didn't pull away though, she held his hand back. She fastened her pace a little bit and gave him a small smile.

"Arigato, Canada-kun." He smiled back with a nod. Sadly their walked had ended. Going inside the house and taking off their scarves, hats, and sweaters, they met France in the kitchen. France was cooking something and saw the two coming inside the kitchen.

"Ah~now what do my two lovely ange's want?" Canada chuckled along with Tokyo.

"France-san, can we please make hot chocolate? It was really cold outside today, but the walk was fun." Canada had thought about France and Tokyo's relationship. France was almost like a father to Tokyo, and they both get along pretty well. Despite him sexual harrassing her at times they intend to get along very well. Canada smiled at this thought.

"Matthew~?" Canada got hit back into reality again, only to hear France say his name all musical-like.

"I-I'm sorry. I was lost in thought again." He gave out a small nervous laugh.

"Its okay, now-" A door slammed open, America was here. His loud, obnoxious voice filled the room with remarks that annoyed others pretty well, but for some reason not Tokyo.

"Hey guys!" Americe fled into the kitchen and hugged the small asian from behind. She let out a squeaky yelp and blushed a bright red. "Hey Tokyo, hey Mattie!" He smiled big, spreading from ear to ear.

"A-america-san! P-please, get out of my personal space!" She pushed America away and turned not facing him, blushing a brighter red. "P-please take responsibility for your actions." She didn't yell it out though, it sounded more like a normal talking voice.

"Sorry, hey can I talk to ya real quick Tokyo?" Tokyo turned, confused of why the american wanted with her. Canada started to get jealous. His brother America was always seen no matter what. Canada was curious of why did America wanted to talk to Tokyo. She nodded her head and followed America into the living room. Canada felt something snapped in him. He blinked several times to understand the feeling. He started to feel a pain in his chest. Did his heart break? The canadian clunched his shirt where his heart was at. What was this? He felt little tears coming up his eyes.

"Matthieu?" Canada turned and faced the worried french man. "Are you feeling okay?" The tears somehow went away, and so did the pain.

"Y-yes. Je suis désolé." France raised an eyebrow but pulled off a smile. _A fake smile_, Canada had suddenly thought. He stopped to think, _what was that?_

"Matthieu, do you mind helping me make dinner?" Canada agreed and France handed him a knife with a few ingredients. Carrots, potatoes, and lettuce. "Can you please cut these up? I'm making a type of stew. It should warm you up from that cold walk, no?" Canada chuckled and decided to cut the potatoes first. While cutting the potatoes he started to think about why America was here. Why was he here? His day was going so perfectly until he came in and ruin it. _America is always in the way of things. He was always dragging me down. I want to be seen too! Why does he take it all?! Why can't he let me be happy for once? Everytime he gets half of the world angry, why do I have to take the hits and bruises? The broken bones and pain? Why can't I- _"Matthieu!" Canada was back to reality once more. Finding that his finger was bleeding from a cut. The pain hit him and he little tears started to come. France had got a band-aid from the cabinet, placing it on his cut finger. "Matthieu, are you sure there's nothing wrong?" He shook his head.

"O-Oui, je pense que je suis juste fatigué." Canada gave a half smile.

"S'il vous plaît faire attention à ce que vous faites." He obeyed. Canada put down the knife and started to head for the living room. Only to stop, seeing something that did break his heart. America was down on one knee, holding a small box with a ring. He couldn't see Tokyo's expression, but couldn't bare to even wanting to see. _Is he proposing? Is he...going to marry Tokyo? _Canada walked quickly to his room. He closed the door and slid down, crying to his knees. He couldn't bare the pain in his chest anymore, it **was** his heart breaking. The one he loved the most was taken away from him. His world was falling once more, now he doesn't know if he wanted to bring it back up again. His head started to hurt. Heavy tears were falling from his red and tired eyes. He hugged his knees tight, coming into a ball. _Why America! You knew I liked her didn't you! Your just like everybody else, you either ignore me, hurt me, or forget me! _

**"But I won't." **Canada froze and slowly picked up his head. He saw a clone version of him. He gasped as himself went down on one knee. **"I will never forget you." **He caressed Canada's cheek making him flinch. **"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." **

"Wh-who are you?" Canada was terrified, he was **real**. But how is he here?

**"I'm Manada, or Nathan Williams if you prefer." **_Manada? _

"Wh-where did you come from?" _Have I gone insane? What is this? What the heck is going on!_

**"I was created by you." **Manada hugged Canada by suprise, and held him tight. Canada hesitated to hug him back. **"I'll help you get revenge on America, even everyone else. I'm strong and powerful. Say those pretty little words and I'll make it happen." **Canada's eyes went wide. Inside his head he was at war with himself. He didn't know what to say. The heavy tears came back. Manada held him in his arms. Stroking his hair, comforting him. **"So what will it be, Canada?" **His voice was soothing, somehow comforting.

"H-help me..."

**"Hm? What was that Canada?" **Manada teased the canadian a little bit. Wanting to hear him plead more. Wanting to hear that sweet innocent voice. Manada was the insane part of him, to make sure he would break the canadian's sweet innocence for good.

"Help me! Please!" Canada buried his face in Manada's chest.

**"Just let me handle everything, Canada. I will make you very happy, I promise."**

I hope you liked it. Should I make more chapters for this? And thank you MeiMeiaru! Thank you for your advice, it really helped. Also I kind of feel like this sounds cheesy...Oh well, I'm still learning. I hope to recieve more reviews, until next time :)


	2. Chapter 2: Betrayal

**~4 Days Later~**

"If he isn't here in the next 15 minutes I'm going to go to his house, break down his door, and drag him here wether he likes it or not." Paris started to tease England about how he doesn't have the stregnth to carry a fat grizzly bear. Tokyo was also worried. She hadn't seen him before he asked his favor to her. Canada saw this. _What did Manada do? _This worried Canada. He shook his head. Why should he care of what Manada did to America. He deserved it, right? Beijing was trying to comfort Tokyo in her own special way. Canada watched over the two.

"Oi, we're going to cancel the meeting for today. It is reschedualed three days from now. Everyone have a nice day."

"Oh, I'm going to beat the little bloody brat for this." England stormed off to the door with France and Paris following.

"Canada-kun?" Canada blinked and turned seeing Tokyo. "Did America contact you at all? Everyone's worried about him."

"N-no, sadly. The last time I saw him was when he came over the day you were at my house."

"Oh, okay." Canada was looking at her hands to see if he could find the ring he was proposing with. _Why? Why Tokyo?_ Canada was hurt that America proposed to Tokyo, even angry. Tokyo left with a bow, walking with Japan out the door. Canada got up and left home as well.

**~X~X~X~X~**

**"Matthew, are you home?" **Canada walked inside his house and closed the front door. He saw Manada in the hall, smiling. Canada flinched a little but walked over to Manada.

"H-hello, Manada-"

**"Please, call me Nathan."** Canada blinked his eyes and gave a nervous smile.

"N-nathan. U-um the meeting was cancelled today. A-Apparently America wasn't there and today we couldn't do it without him. D-did you...do something to him?" The was an awkward silence between the two. Canada started to get scared, and feel guilty. Canada started to have second thoughts about this. Manada grinned and carassed the side of Canada's face.

**"Don't worry about it. He's fine. I didn't hurt him much." **Canada's eyes went wide. He stepped back but fell on his butt, looking at Manada terrified. He now just barely noticed he was covered in blood. Manada kneeled down and hugged him. Canada was terrified to hug back. **"Now, who should go next?"**

"What?" Canada pulled back from Manada's hug. Manada didn't seem pleased from what he had heard. "Wh-what did you do to America? D-d-did you...?" Manada smiled.

**"No. He's still very much alive. Do you want to see him?" **Canada nod his head desperatly. He actually wanted to see his brother, he started to get really worried. Manada led him to his basement, and he slowly went down the stairs. Canada started to tremble, afraid of what America looked like. Canada turned and saw America. He was chained to the wall sitting down, covered in stab wounds on his arms and some on his torso. Canada started to walk up slowly toward America. America raised his head quickly and flashed a hated glare at him.

"What did you do to Mattie!"

"A-alfred, i-its me...Canada."

"Canada? Mattie! Thank god your here!" Canada walked over quickly to America and hugged him with tears pouring down his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Alfred..."

"Mattie we have to get out of here! Theres some crazy guy named Manada that looks like you, and hes going to kill everyone!" Canada flinched at the thought and back up. "Unchain me so we can-"

**"I'm afraid he can't do that America."** Canada turned and saw Manada with a smirk. America flashed deadly glares at him, growling under his breath. **"You see, your here for a reason."**

"And what reason is that!?"

**"To be punished. To feel the pain and burden you have put on Canada. I, myself is going to make him happy. Even everybody will also be punished. They will soon join us in this deadly punishment I have planned for all of you." **

"Touch my friends or I'll-"

**"Or what? Now how are you going to hurt me when you are chained to the wall?"**

"Mattie's going to unchain me! Right, Mattie?" Canada started to tremble. "Mattie?" Canada backed away with tears still pouring down his eyes. He made a glare at America.

"No Alfred! I won't unchain you! I want you to feel my pain! I hate you America! Go to hell!" Canada gave an apologetic look and ran upstairs.

"Mattie...What did you do to him Manada!" Manada gave his evil grin.

**"It's actually what you did to him, America. Do you know how much you hurt him? And you call yourself a hero." **Manada went back upstairs also. Leaving the American sobbing, what he did to Canada was true. Now he and everyone else have to pay the price.

* * *

I hope this was good! Until next time?


	3. Chapter 3: Who are you?

**~2 weeks later~**

"This is enough! These disappearances are getting out of control!" Beijing, England, France, and Ameica disappeared in a matter of two weeks. Germany had called an emergency meeting, hoping they could figure out what was going on.

"Ve~This is getting scary!" Italy was trembling with fear and so were the rest.

"This is getting scary! When I came home the house was a wreck and papa was nowhere in sight!" Paris added with her arms crossed in her chair.

"Who could be the one doing this, aru?! No one has a grudge on Beijing, America, England, _and_ France." Everyone started to discuss the situation. Until Romano stood up and scowled looking at Tokyo. Tokyo flinched a little from the angry italian.

"Geez, there is no mystery. It was Tokyo!" Japan rose from his seat with an angry look.

"How dare you try to accuse my little sister?"

"Think about it! She was with them before they disappeared. It's obvious she did something to them. Maybe even killed them without us knowing. Next thing you know she could be planning to kill all of us." Paris got up from her seat with a pissed look and punched Romano right in the face. Romano got up with a bloody nose with a look that could kill. Spain and Italy held back Romano from trying to kill Paris.

"How dare you accuse my friend?! Tokyo couldn't have killed papa. Actually she couldn't have killed anyone! She cares for all of us too much and we all know that it is not in her nature!" Tokyo felt a little relieved but started to have second thoughts. She _was _with them before they disappeared. When England was depressed she would go over to his house and cheer him up. Then one evening he disappeared out of nowhere. Five days Later she visited France and Paris to make her feel better. Then two days later in the afternoon France disappeared and the house was a wreck. When she got more scared she went to Beijing's. Four days later she disappeared as well. Tokyo kept thinking that maybe she was the reason everyone was disappearing. Romano stopped struggling and sat down back in his seat. He glared at Paris and Tokyo, scowling with a suspicious look.

"You know the quiet ones are always the deadliest." With that being said Tokyo ran out of the room with tears falling down her eyes. Japan went to go chase her but she was already nowhere in sight. He turned at Romano and gave a glare.

"Oi, thats enough, Japan please sit back down." Japan obediantly did. He was still angry but was too worried about Tokyo for that. The room washed over a deadly silence but everyone soon discussed the problem. It was decided that everyone would be in groups. China was complaining about being paired with Russia, but soon gave in. Canada was forgotten again, the usual. He got up from his seat and headed out the door down the hall. As he turned right then a left he heard sobbing noises. As he got closer and closer he stopped. He then remembered that Tokyo ran out the room crying for being accused earlier. He got close to the noises by the janitors closet. He knocked on the door, hoping she would hear him.

"T-Tokyo? Its me Canada. May I please come in?"

"H-hai..." He opened the door seeing Tokyo curled up in a ball in the corner. He closed the closet door behind him and sat near the crying asian.

"Tokyo? If it makes you feel any better, I don't think your the...culprit?" Canada tried to think of something not so terrible, but Tokyo looked up at him with a blush.

"R-really?" Canada nodded his head with a comforting smile. Tokyo suddenly hugged Canada, bearing her face in his chest. "A-arigato." Canada hugged Tokyo close to him, carassing her hair. This suprised Tokyo but she didn't care. Canada was there for her.

"It's okay. I'll protect you, I promise." Tokyo looked up at him with her cheeks flustered in a soft red. She made sniffles and Canada wiped her tears away. "You should get back to Japan, he's awfully worried about you." Tokyo made a nod and Canada led her back to the meeting room.

**~Meeting Room~**

"Tokyo, are you okay?" Japan saw his little sister come in the meeting room. He started to walk towards her. But something caught his eye, something that was from his superstition.

"Hai. Aniki, I'm sorry, did I make you worry?" She gave a fake smile, Japan gave a fake one back.

"Hai, I was." When she was about to pass by him, Japan pulled her by the hair and threw her to the door; she slid off the door onto the ground. Japan pulled out his sword pointing it at her. Everyone got up suprised by his actions.

"Japan! What are you doing, aru!" China stormed towards him but he froze, feeling the superstition Japan had felt earlier.

"That's not Tokyo." The girl stood up and her spear magically appeared in her hand. She rose her head up showing her red-orange eyes. Her lotus flower curling up, and the color turning into a crimson red. Everyone got their guns out pointing at her. "Who are you?"

**"My name is Mei Kagami." **

"Dark mirror?" Japan was confused, Mei saw this and charged at Japan. Japan reacted, blocking her swung spear she had threw at him. Paris went to charge at Mei, She went to kick Mei up side the head. Mei caught her foot and pushed her into Spain and Italy. Romano charged at her but she disappeared suddenly, then reappeared behind him. When Romano turned Mei kicked him and he hit the wall, knocking him out unconcious. He dropped to the floor with his gun sliding towards Mei. She picked up the gun, grabbed Italy, and pointed the gun towards his head.

"Italy! Don't you dare Mei!" They heard a click sound and her finger near the trigger.

"Ve~Help me! Please!" Italy started to cry in the asians arms. Mei didn't care at the moment, she was following her orders as planned. She made an innocent smile, like Russia would always make.

**"She's here." **From behind her Tokyo came in and froze. Here eyes widened looked at the girl in front of her. Mei glanced at Tokyo then at the others. Tokyo realized that the girl in front of her looks exactly like her.

"A-aniki? Wh-what's going on?"

'Tokyo! Get away from her aru!" Romano groaned, coming to. He looked up and saw Tokyo, thinking she was Mei. He charged at Tokyo and got out pocket knife. Tokyo backed away and grabbed the blade. Her hand started to bleed and the pain stung. Romano then grabbed her by the neck, choking her. Tokyo kicked her feet and tried to loosen his grip to breath.

"Romano! Thats not Mei! Thats Tokyo!" Spain went toward them but Mei somehow made a chair hit him knocking him down to the ground. Romano then realized and dropped the asian by accident. He felt guilt grow inside him. Tokyo caught her breath and coughed out spit, almost the color of blood. Romano looked her, and saw hand marks on her neck. She looked at him terrified but then worried. Romano was confused but was brought back to reality when he saw Mei hold a gun to his brother's head.

"Let go of my brother you bitch!"

**"No. He'll soon be here. In fact he'll be here right now."**

"Who's he?!"

**"Aw~Mei, you started without me. How mean." **Tokyo eyes struck in horror. Couldn't believe who she saw open the door. The guy wasn't Canada and Tokyo knew. He looked down at her then smiled. Tokyo flinched and felt a chill down her spine. **"Hello, my name is Manada. Or Nathan Williams if you prefer, who are you?"**

* * *

America: Bad GuardiansLight! You did a cliff-hanger!

GL: I know T-T...I didn't mean to, but please don't pressure me...Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Sweet Sacrifice

GL: Yay, okay no cliff-hanger ^.^

Prussia: There better not be. The awesome me can't wait for this stupid suspence!

GL: I know, I know T-T...

* * *

"T-Tokyo...M-Mizuki H-Honda..." Tokyo was stuttering with fear. The guy who comforted her from being accused was actually the person making it happen. Tokyo now trusted her superstition, he wasn't Canada. The person who had the image of Canada was Manada. But who's Manada?

**"That's a pretty name, Mizuki." **China fell to his knees, holding his chest. Japan and some of the countries went to him, while the others stood their guard.

"China-san whats wrong?"

"I feel so weak all of a sudden and my chest hurts aru. Beijing?" China looked at Manada with a glare. "What did you do to Beijing aru! I swear if you did anything to her, I'll kill you aru!"

**"I didn't do much. Just leaving her down inside a cold dark well isn't bad right?" **Manada made a giggle, seeing China like this was entertaining to him.

"You did what aru!" China tried to stand up but, his chest was hurting. His body started to feel heavy. "Tell me where she is or I'll...I-I'll..." China couldn't finish his sentence, he fell to his side. He couldn't move his body, he couldn't even speak. All his energy was gone for some reason. Germany shooted his gun but the bullet didn't hit Manada. A shield appeared in front of Manada and the bullet disintergrated. Manada smiled and grabbed Tokyo, disappearing into a dark hole in plain sight. Japan held his sword tight, he took his little sister. Spain put China on his back. Mei went to attack them but was blocked by Japan.

"Germany-san get everyone out of here now." Mei didn't looked please and was hitting fast attacks at Japan.

**"I won't let you escape." **Mei back away and charged at Japan again. Germany eventually got everyone out and started to shoot at Mei.

"Leave me Germany-san!" Germany hesitated to leave his friend, but knew arguing wasn't good at this time and left. Mei blinded Japan with a curten, creating an illusion that she was going to charge at him in the front. Japan sliced the curten but didn't see Mei. She came from behind him and knocked him out cold. He fell to the ground unconcious. Mei stepped on the japanese man, making sure he was out. She soon got out a phone and called Manada.

**"I caught Japan. Everyone else got away though." **Mei listened to Manada's next request. A part that only Canada could play.

* * *

"Ve~What if Japan is in trouble!" Italy was running around in circles in Paris's living room. France and Paris's place would be safe for now. China was laying down on the couch resting. Everyone else was either standing or sitting down all gloomy.

"Japan is fine on his own. I know him, he knows how to handle himself." Germany layed back against the wall, feeling the regret that he left a friend behind.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Sitting here doing nothing isn't going to get us anywhere." Paris soon came in the room with a book, looking through it.

"What are you doing Paris?"

"I'm looking to see if I could find Canada's number. Bon sang, où est-il?" (Dammit, where is it?)

"Who?" Everyone started to think about who was Canada, until Italy spoke up.

"Ve~Isn't he America's little brother?"

"Ja, Your right. Where is he?" Paris found the number and called him. She put her phone on speaker so everyone could here. There was static until it sounded like someone picked it up.

_"Hello?"_

"Canada, its me Paris. Where are you?"

_"At home. Where's papa? I haven't heard about him in the past 2 weeks. He never returned any of my calls." _Everyone looked at each other confused. Hasn't he been going to the meetings? He has, right?

"What do you mean? Papa disappeared a long time ago. Haven't you been paying attention at the emergency meeting?"

_"Eh? P-papa disappeared? W-we had an emergency meeting? I-I was never informed about stuff like this until now."_ Paris's eyes went wide and she made a pissed look.

"We're going to your house to get you Canada. Just stay put until then."

_"O-ok? But I don't think now is-" _Paris hung up on the canadian and made a loud groan.

"You have got to be serious! We are all complete dumbazzes!" China stood up from this but Russia layed him back down.

"Ve~? What do you mean Paris?"

"I mean Manada has actually bee sitting under our noses, pretending to be Canada."

"Wait, thats what Canada looks like?" Everyone got a little confuse but started to remember the canadian.

"Da, that is what Matvey looks like."

"When did you start to call Canada Mattie, you russian perv?" Paris started to tease Russia but felt a desolate feeling in the air and stopped.

"Oh yeah. I'm an idiota! I know him now." Spain laughed, then Romano slapped him in the head.

"You have been an idiota you stupid tomato bastardo!" Their fight went on for about 30 minutes and stopped.

"Russia, Spain, Romano, take China to the hospital. He doesn't look so good." They agreed and everyone headed out the door to go get Canada.

* * *

Tokyo groaned as she started to wake up. Her vision was blurry but soon cleared up. She saw Japan chained to a wall. He was covered in wip marks, knife wounds, and his head bleeding a little bit. She then realized she was in a chair, strapped and all. Both her wrists and ankled strapped to the arm holders and chair legs. There was a metal helmet on her head. She then realized she was in an electric chair. She started to shake. "A-aniki!" Japan was still unconcious. This worried Tokyo, he didn't make any movement. "Someone please help us!" She soon figured the room was a torture chamber.

"Tokyo, chere? Is that you?" Tokyo gasped, she recognized the voice.

"France-san, is that you?" Tokyo prayed it was the real France. She heard clinking noises. In front of her she saw France behind bars.

"Tokyo! He got you too, didn't he?"

"H-hai. Where's Canada? Where's America and England? Where's Beijing!"

"I don't know. Where's everyone else? Is Paris okay?"

"Hai, she's with the others." France made a relieved sigh. He knew that the sitaution they were in now, there was no time for relief. Tokyo felt little cries and she started to whimper.

"Mon chere, please don't cry. We're going to get out of here." France's words sounded hopeless. Beijing was nowhere to be found. Neither was America or England.

"I-I give up..."

"Tokyo? Don't say that! Your stronger than that and so is everyone else!" Tokyo couldn't take this anymore.

"Manada! If you can here me please let them go! I beg of you! I don't know why your doing this but please let everyone go!" Tokyo was screaming out her lungs. France tried to reason with Tokyo, but she was being stubborn. "Let Beijing go! Let everyone go! Please...I beg of you..." Her eyes were now a maple red and had a tired look. She looked down, too tired to say anything else. "Let me suffer instead. I promise I'll do anything. Just don't hurt my friends."

**"Are you sure?" **Manada started to walk up to Tokyo. Her head was still down and sobbed out tears. She clenched to the chair and nodded her head. Manada gave a smirk. **"Deal."**

* * *

Beijing started to hear noises. She was tired out. Climbing out of the well wasn't working. Her hands were bleeding, along with some of her finger nails torn off. Beijing started to sob but tried to hold in her tears. She had to be strong and survive this. The water was colder than ever and the air wasn't helping at all. But her weight in the water was making her heavy and sleepy. She recognized the voices from above. _Tokyo!_ She tried climbing up again. But fell back inside the water. The stone walls were cold and slippery. She thought that if she could yell, maybe Tokyo could hear her. "Mizuki! Mizuki!" She kept yelling out her name mutliple times. Over and over Beijing's voice got softer and softer. She realized now that she was wasting precious energy. If she fell asleep there was a possible chance that she could drown in the water. Her eyes felt heavy but she had to keep herself awake. "Damn you Mizuki..." She giggled at the thought. Tokyo would always help and be there for her no matter what. There was nothing but darkness surrounding her now. She heard a screech above her head. Looking up she could see light. Pure precious light. Beijing almost cried tears of joy from this. She was going to be saved. A rope came down.

**"Tie the rope around your waist, Beijing." **Beijing recognized the voice but didn't care. She was getting out of this hell hole. As she tied the rope in a knot, she started to rise. She held on to the rope, with little tears coming down her eyes. She closed her eyes, feeling a little relieved. But her superstition kept her on guard. She felt a pair of hands grab her and she grabbed onto the person. **"Now isn't someone happy?" **Beijing didn't pay attention but her superstition started to give butterflies in her stomach.

"I just want to go home, na."

**"You will. Mei hold her down." **Beijing opened her eyes quickly feeling a pair of arms holding her. Beijing glanced behind her and saw an image of Tokyo. Beijing couldn't struggle, all of her energy was gone. She barely had enough to help her stand and keep her awake. She saw Manada pull out a siringe.

"What are you going to do to me, na? Kill me? My brother will come after you, Manada na!" Manada laughed, which pissed Beijing off. "Mizuki, I thought you were better than this?!"

**"I'm not Mizuki, I'm Mei." **Beijing was now confused more than ever. What was going on? Who is this Mei person and why does she look like Tokyo? Manada made a clear spot on Beijings neck to put the siringe in.

**"Be lucky that I actually allowed your friend to sacrifice herself. I thought it was amusing of her begging to let you guys go, eh." **

"You mean, Tokyo na? Leave her alone, na!"

**"I actually got bored of you pieces of junk. Now I found a new toy to play with. Goodbye." **Manada stabbed the siringe in Beijings neck. She had let out a shriek of pain. All her energy was gone, she then remembered something. Her strength is China's strength. Since they were twins they could do telepathy and feel each others pain.

"China...I'm sorry na..." She black out from the drug that Manada had put inside her.

**"Where are we going to put them?" **Manada shrugged.

**"We'll put them in the front yard. A couple of Canada's friends are coming over anyway. Now won't that be a fun scene to watch, eh?"**

* * *

Prussia: You did a cliff-hanger!

GL: No I didn't, that was the end of that chapter!

Prussia: The awesome me hates waiting for the good parts!

GL: Where's Germany when you need him T-T ? Until next time...


	5. Chapter 5: Confessions

GL: I promise no more cliff-hangers T-T...

Prussia: There better not be! The awesome me can't take it anymore!

GL: Cut me some slack Prussia, I'm still new. Please~?

Prussia: Fine. Since your so nice to the awesome me and you said please.

* * *

"Oh my god, papa!" They were finally at Canada's. They were all suprised, they found everyone in the front of Canada's house. Paris ran through the trees and went to France. Everyone ran toward the others. Paris felt tears coming down, looking at France's wounds. England started to groan and opened his eyes slightly, getting used to the light.

"What the bloody hell?..."

"Ve~Germany! Englands awake!" England got up too quickly, making his head bang like a thousand boulders had it him. Soon America woke up.

"Ow, dude...wait! I'm free!" America got up slowly, looking at everyone. "Dudes!" Paris grabbed and hugged America, then pulled back to aid France. America saw England and went to him.

"China...?" Beijing was starting to come to, her eyes opened slowly. Her energy was still drained. Japan soon woke up as well. He peered over at Beijing, he got up slowly but went to her quickly. He picked her up, even though he was weak himself. He started to wobble at first, but manged to balance himself. Beijing saw Japan above carrying her. Her head on his chest hearing his heartbeat. It was suprisingly comforting. _No wonder why Mizuki would always cuddle in people chest na. She feels safe hearing the heartbeat. _She then felt another pair of hands hold her. America and England got up and went to help Paris with France. France was still knocked out, thats what scared everybody. He seemed to have tooken more damage then America. America still had energy and carried France on his back. Germany was carrying Japan on his back. Italy actually carried Beijing.

"Matthew!" Paris ran inside the cabin, and broke down the door. The place was a mess. "Matthie where are you!?" Paris checked every room in the house. She checked his study, the bathroom, the living room. "Mattie!" She had finally found him. He was in the corner of his bedroom with a knife in his stomach. He looked up with red teary eyes. "Just hold on. We're going to help you." Canada glared at Paris. Paris looked at Canada suprised.

"Why?" Canada said it in a whisper, trying to speak up.

"Huh?"

"Why? Why now?!" Paris jumped, she had never heard Canada yell. He was always so quiet.

"I don't understand-"

"Stop! Just stop pretending you care for me! I can't take it anymore!" Canada sobbed as he took out the knife and stabbed himself again. Paris went to him quickly, and took out the knife throwing it across the room. "What the hell-" Paris slapped him hard before he could finish his sentence. She took off her jacket, wrapping it around him and tied it in a knot to stop the bleeding. He hissed from the pain with tears still falling down. Paris grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Canada stop! I don't know what your going through but just stop! Suicide isn't going to help! Do you have any idea how sick and worried we were?!" Canada tired to give her an angry glare.

"Liar! You guys never even payed attention to me!" Canada sniffled up his tears, trying to hold them back. "You never talk to me! You never listen to me!" Paris let go of his shoulders. "Don't act like you haven't forgotten me either, I know you have! All of you have!" Everyone was by the door, France had came to not so long ago. They had walked in the room, hearing Canada's speech. "I've been alone for all my life and none of you ever took notice of me until now! I hate being mistaken for America, I hate getting beat up by all the countries! Why now?! Out of all the times I was alone and scared, you all picked this time to notice me!" Canada sobbed almost rolling into a ball. Everyone started to get teary. America was close to crying down to his knees. France went out in the hall to cry.

"Thats not true na!" Beijing had regained some of her strength, but not enought to stand up or walk. She could tell she was going to have it for a shot while.

"Then name one person that had took notice to me!" Beijing glared at the canadian. Canada glared back.

"Mizuki. Mizuki had always noticed you when we didn't. She has always have." Beijing was also guilty. She had never took notice of Canada until now. Canada frowned, with his eyes wide with shock. He had forgotten about Tokyo."And she sacrificed herself to set us free, the people who do deserve what shes getting. She must've thought you were getting tortured like us." Canada started to feel guilty. Canada hugged his stomach, he was commiting suicide. The person he had loved the most, he had forgotten.

"She what! Thats unexceptable!" America had held back his tears. "I'm suppose to be the hero!" He pointed at himself, actually angry.

"America-san, please don't yell." Japan was dazed, he actually had no idea what was going on.

"Now isn't getting saved by your future wife embarrasing America?" Canada's voice was blunt and dull. America looked at him confused.

"What do you mean wife?" Canada made an angry glared.

"Don't play stupid with me! I saw you propose to Tokyo!" Everyone looked at America puzzled. America had a shocked expression.

"I wasn't proposing to her! I...was asking her for help." Canada was now puzzled himself. Was he not proposing to her? No, he's lieing. Canada didn't want to believe him. "What you saw was a misunderstanding. Mattie do you...like Tokyo?" Canada hid his face. He then notice that he started to bleed more. Paris's jacket was drenched in his blood. He then black out.

* * *

GL: Does this count as a cliff-hanger?

Prussia: Yes! You know what, I'm going to have Paris slap you. Your doing these on purpose. The awesome me is getting pissed.

GL: No I'm not, I swear T-T. I'm trying to not make it just 5 short chapters or something. I want to make it at least 10 or something. I'll try to get the new chapter out as soon as possible. Until next time...


	6. Chapter 6: Forgiveness

GL: Okay...I don't think this will-

Prussia: I won't have my hopes up this time. Now, on with the show!

GL: Its a story-

Prussia: Then just read!

* * *

Canada blinked his eyes, only having to have blurry vision. He saw white, thinking he might be dead. "Mattieu?" Canada got up slowly and his glasses were placed on his face. He noticed that he was in a hospital room. He felt the bandages on his stomach and saw the I.V on his arm. France was by his side in a chair with red eyes. He saw that France was covered in bandages on her arms and on his head. Canada flinched away, but was pulled into an embracing hug from France. "I'm sorry Mattiue. I can't believe I had hurt you this much to...oh my god..." France started to cry on Canada's shoulder. Canada started to tear up and hugged France back.

"Papa...I'm sorry-" France pulled back.

"You shouldn't have to say sorry to me Mattieu. I hurted you. I won't ever forgive myself for this. Je suis désolé mon fils..."(I'm so sorry my son.) France sniffled, and pulled back. "I promise I will be there for you more. I'll always be there for you no matter what. I won't even ask you to forgive me. I want to gain back my respect and love from you." Canada was shocked. France's words touched his heart.

"P-papa..." Canada started to cry in France's arms. He never knew he had hurted them so much. He felt regret of what he had done or tried to do."P-papa, I'm sorry. A-all of this is my fault. I-I d-did something bad." France pulled back from him with a confused look.

"What do you mean, Mattieu?"

"I-I-I...I'm the reason all of you were hurt!" France didn't flinch away or anything. He stayed their and held Canada's hand. "The day you and Tokyo came over was a happy day for me. Y-you noticed me and everything. I-I actually wanted Tokyo to come over so I can confess my love to her. A-and you two get along very well and everything. Wh-when America had suddenly came over and went with her to another room, I-I-I thought he was proposing to her. I-I snapped. I-I couldn't take it anymore. She was the only person that had took notice of me. I really like her. But I wanted you all to feel my pain, feel what I had felt ever since I was born. I was really angry and sad papa. I'm sorry." Canada hugged himself with tears still coming down. "Thats how Manada was born. He told me that he would make everything better. I-I didn't think he ment it like this. I actually told America to go to hell...I want to apologize so bad. How could I now, when I was the reason he got hurt. I just stood back as my own flesh and blood was being tortured to death. Even you papa and our other friends. I'm so sorry." France smiled and gave Canada a quick hug.

"You can, Mattieu." Canada looked up with his teary eyes. France opened the curtain behind him, showing America teared up. Canada looked at him with his eyes wide. Canada was ready for whatever was going to be hit at him.

"I'm sorry Mattie." Canada looked at him with a trouble look. "I wish I could take back those years and start over dude. I'm sorry I made you feel this way, I really am. I didn't mean to think I was taking Tokyo away from you." America started to get chokes in his own tears. "The reason why it looked like I was proposing to her is that...I wanted to propose to Paris. I needed help, I didn't know anything about marriage. But I wanted to be with Paris all my life. Thats all I know." America started to laugh. Soon the other two did. "Yep! I may be an idiot, but not the idiot who would leave his bro behind." America gave his big grin like he always does. Canada smiled back with tears coming down. "Luv ya bro. Wow, I just sound cheesy." Canada laughed a little and stopped.

"I-I love you too, Alfred." Canada said trying to speak. He felt very happy, he could almost cry out of this happiness. He felt warm inside. As if the empty hole inside his heart was being filled up. Canada couldn't help but smile. Both France and America saw him.

* * *

GL: Is it-

Prussia: This was beautiful, the awesome me likes!

GL: I'm not going to ask...


	7. Chapter 7: The Escape and Suprise

GL: Yay! Now time for seriousness!

Prussia: Kesesese~now the suspense is over! Right?

GL: I actually don't know...I just write the chapter of whatever comes up from my imagination...

Prussia: Wait all the chapters you did in this story came from your imagination!? Wierd...now read!

* * *

"He's asleep." France smiled at the sleeping canadian. He was happy that Canada talked to him. France made a heavy sigh and got up.

"France where you going dude?" America was watching the tv as he saw France by the door.

"I'm going to tell everybody what Canada told me. This is a serious problem, England might have a solution how Manada was created." America nodded and France went out the room. As he was going down the hall to get in the elevator he saw a nurse yelling.

"Stop please sir!" France smile and let her go in first.

"Madam you can go. I'm not in a hurry or anything."

"Oh thank you. I'm really sorry."

"It's fine chere." He did his seductive wink and she pressed the button. As the doors closed he decided to lean against the wall across the elevator. France took out his phone and texted England, but heard a screeching sound. It came from the elevator in front of him. The ground of the hospital shook, making France fall right on his butt. The lights started to flick off and on. "What the?" There were creaking sounds and electric powers bouncing sounds in front of him. France's eyes went wide. He ran toward a door going down the stairs. Sadly, he was on the third floor but he didn't care. As he got to the bottom, the patients were screaming; Smoke was almost everywhere but it eventually cleared up. When he went to the elevators, he saw the one he took had crashed. The top smashed with the bottom. Blood was pouring out and so was the nurse's arm. France looked at it in horror. If he was in that elevator, that could've been him. _He's here. Canada! _France reacted quickly and started to run back up the stairs. Going back to the third floor he froze in shock. All the doctors and nurses were slaughtered, blood was everywhere. He went to Canada and America's room, the door was locked. "America! Open the door, its France!" The door opened slightly and America pulled him inside quickly. He locked the door again and pointed his gun towards it.

"I'm so glad your here dude. Manada's here." France saw that he was in his clothing England had brought to the hsopital before he left, And before they had the talk with Canada.

"Wee I know. He was trying to kill me also. I almost went inside the elevator but let a nurse go instead. He must've cut the power lines, thinking I was in the elevator, not her." Canada soon started to wake up from his deep relaxing sleep.

"What's going on, Papa?" Canada had slowly stood up. France went to him.

"We have to get out of here now, it's not safe here." France's phone started to ring. France quickly answered his phone, not wanting to hear his britney spear's ringtone. "Bounjour?"

"Frog, what the bloody hell is going on!? A whole bunch of policemen are outside with screaming patients running out of the hospital!"

"I'm glad your safe, eyebrows. Manada's here."

"What!? Get the bloody hell out of there now! Is Alfred with you?!"

"Wee. We're going to, Canada's just waking up. He doesn't know about the situation!"

"What do you mean?" France hesitated to tell Canada, but sadly had no choice.

"We're going to get out right now. Dang it you can't speak french. Is Paris there?"

"Yes, why?"

"Tell her to tell the police to watch for us. Au revoir."

"Frog-!" France hung up the phone and got a pair of clothes from the bag he had brought for Canada.

"Put these on quickly." Canada obediantly did so and started to get undress. America was still keeping his guard at the door and France went to look out the window. Canada was done getting dressed, still confused about what's going on. France saw and grabbed his hand. "Alfred, we have to get out now. Who know's what Manada is planning to do." America nodded and opened the door. The smell of the dead corpses and blood went up their noses.

"This is gross!" America covered his nose with his shirt, still keeping his guard. Canada covered his nose as well, he looked at the mess Manada had made, almost tearing up. These innocent people died because of him. France kept Canada close to him. They started to go down the stairs. On the second floor they heard an explosion from above. The staircase shook. "What the hell!" The lights turned off for a moment then turned back on.

"Alfred go!" They started to run down the stairs as another explosion was set off again. As they got to the bottom, there were more people dead. It was a scary sight for Canada. There were children dead and adults. Blood was everywhere as were some body parts.

**"Canada! I'm so happy to see you." **Canada froze in shock as he came from behind the counter. America pointed his gun at him and France made Canada go behind him.

"Get the hell away from my brother you bastard! What do you think you'll gain from this?" Manada looked at him with his sick violet colored eyes and smiled.

**"A lot of things actually. I will finally gain Canada's love and happiness. And you all won't hurt him anymore. Then we could live happily ever after." **

"Your insane! You may have the same face as my brother, but your not him! Mattie will never do anything like this!"

**"Is that so? Where were you when he was crying himself to sleep? Where were you when he was being beat by the other countries? And Papa, where were you when he was thinking about suicide?" **France gave a glare that would break a mirror.

"Don't you ever call me papa, you sick bastard!" Manada laughed with pleasure.

**"Just hand Canada over and no one else will get hurt. Unless Mizuki could be an option?" **Canada's eyes went wide. So did France and America's. They had forgotten about the small asian. Manada gave a smirk. **"So what's it going to be, eh?"**

"Touch her and I swear, I'll let the fucking commie beat you to death!" Manada got out a his dagger, the tip stained with blood.

**"Stop!" **Mei came out of nowhere and attacked Manada. He moved to the side from her spear swung. Manada back away as Mei pointed her spear at him. **"This is enough Manada. I can't follow your order's anymore. These innocent people and children died from your selfishness. I-I can't believe I was even part of this..." **Mei's eyes were filled with tears. America, France, and Canada were in shock. Mei was protecting them. Manada didn't look pleased and gave an angry look.

**"What are you doing Mei? I created you, you have to follow my orders." **

**"I won't Nathan, no more. I actually saw through my flaws and stopped. If you loved Matthew so much then just stop this madness!" **Manada growled under his breath. Another explosion came from above. Manada smirked and got out a lighter.

**"If thats what you think will happen then your wrong. Alfred do you remember what Canada said before he ran out on you?"**

"Why?" America glared at him with his gun still pointing at him. He did remember what Canada said. _Go to hell!_

**"Then let**** me create hell." **He threw the lighter behind him, and everything started to burn. The smell of dead corpses burning spread the room. The hospital was about to collapse from the explosions and the fire he created. America and them started to run for the door. The frie had spread fast, almost blocking their way to get out. They could see the policemen and fire department outside. They started hacking from the smoke. Manada and Mei were fighting in the background. America got a chair and through it at the glass.

"Let's go, hurry!" America had let France and Canada go first, since Canada was bare foot and had blood all over them. As America was outside and started to run to the police outiside, the building exploded behind him. He turned by accident and tripped on his shoe heel. He saw a knife being thrown at him but Mei pushed him to the side. The knife went through her forehad and she fell back. She lied on her back with wide eyes. No blood came out at all. America's eyes went wide, not believe what he was seeing right before his. Her body was being blown away, it was made out of dirt. It left Tokyo's war clothes on the ground, flat on the floor. Policemen had helped America up and England toward him, either angry or worried.

"You fudging git! Why the hell did you take so long!" America saw that England was holding back tears. America smiled and hugged England. England tried to push America away but America tightened his grip with England.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you worried bra." Behind them the whole entire hospital collapsed. Gaspes and all filled the air. Sirens and everything else too. America pulled away from England. Paris came out of nowhere and glomped America.

"The hell is wrong with you jackass! Were you trying to be the hero again!" America wasn't sure if Paris was angry or worried, but made a big grin.

"Yep!" He lifted Paris's chin and kissed her lips lightly. America pulled back seeing her blush a bright red and smiled. He saw Canada with all the nations giving him hugs and worried. He smiled. Canada broke into tears, he didn't know they were that worried about him. He looked back at Paris, she looked kind of pissed. She punched him in the gut.

"Didn't I say don't touch me?" America looked back at her with a dry laugh. She stubbornly looked away. "But for only for you I'll make an exception."

* * *

They all went back to France and Paris's place. China was out of the hospital alive and was safe with Russia. They all sat in the living room discussing what to do next. France had told everyone what Canada had told him. No one could blame him though, it was what they did. America held his crying brother.

"Is he dead or alive?"

"Don't know."

"And he went this far to kill us na?"

"Wee. Apparently he wants to make Matthieu happy by killing us all off. In the hospital before it collapsed, he was threatening to kill Tokyo. Mei came in and fought him, before she desintigrated in front of America." Almost everyone gasped in the room.

"She protected you guys, aru? I thought..." France shook his head.

"She didn't want to do it anymore and decided to be on our side. I thought that was a badass moment, for a chick." America snort at his last saying. "But she saved us, why though?"

"She might've wanted to tell us where Tokyo is?"

"Maybe." Japan was depressed about Tokyo gone. Beijing and China were trying to the best to comfort him, well mostly China. Beijing was being "cold-hearted" as usual.

"Be a man, Japan na! She's fine na."

"Beijing, quit being stubborn aru." Beijing pouted and sat next to Japan. There was a gloomy atmosphere until Russia's phone rang. It played the song Numb by Linkin Park. Russia picked up and answered his phone.

"Privet?"

"RUSSIA!"

"Ukraine?"

"DawefoundTokyocomebackhomeno w!"

"Ukraine, slow down I can't hear you." Everyone looked at the russian interested of what was Ukraine was saying on the other side of the phone. "Ukraine? What? I can't-"

"Big brother~."

"Eep! B-belarus?" Russia trembled with fear, everyone got scared and distanted themselves from him.

"Big brother~if you don't come back to country now, I'll make you become one with me! Bring everyone, now!"

"D-Da!" Russia hung up his phone. "W-we should come to my country r-right now."

"I don't want to go to your commie!"

"America, please. There must be a reason why they want all of us there." Canada looked at America with puppy dog eyes. America couldn't resist but had to agree.

"Alright dude. Just this once!" Russia grabbed Japan and Canada, running out the door in glee.

"Hey commie give me back my brother!"

"Ai-yah! Russia, give back Japan!" The two ran out the door as everyone else did.

* * *

GL: I know please don't yell. Another cliff-hanger that is pissing everyone off.

Prussia: Yep! The awesome me can't take it anymore. Bye

GL: Prussia, wait!...aww...who would you like to see to be my new co-host? Until the next chapter...alone...


	8. Chapter 8: Hospitalize and Questions?

GL: Now why did Belarus and Ukraine call Russia? And why do I feel sadness coming?... And sorry for taking so long T-T

America: Hey viewers! Never fear the hero is here!

GL: And sadly America is my new co-host...

America: Yep!...what's a co-host?

GL: *facepalm* Please viewers just go ahead and read...

* * *

"Big brother." Russia stopped suprised that Belarus didn't hug him yet. For the first time ever, he had never seen his sister really worry about something.

"Da, Belarus?" Belarus motioned everyone to the living room. America was being an ass like always but got over it. As they went inside the living room Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia had worried expressions, until they saw Russia. Ukraine came in with a tray of what it looked like warm tea. There was a person on the couch covered in bandages. Lithuania got over being scared of Russia and placed a blanket over the person. Estonia was making sure the fire in the fireplace wasn't going out and Latvia was wrapping bandages around their arm. "Who is that?"

"Its Tokyo, big brother!" Everyone started to crowd over the asian. She was covered in bandages in the torso, arms, legs, and head. A white eyepatch covered her right eye and a bandage over her left cheek. Plus she was so pale. "Everyone please get back." Everyone did. Ukraine lifted her head up gently and made her drink the tea she had made. The tea fell down her cheek and steam came up.

"She is still freezing cold?"

"Da, I'm suprised she is still alive." Everyone looked at them confused. "Sh-she will get thorugh this, r-right Belarus?" Belarus gave a troubled look but nod.

"Da. Tokyo strong." Belarus tried to believe in her words. She looked at the confused countries. They all agreed to sit and discuss what happened. Belarus was the first to talk, suprisingly. The asians stayed by Tokyo's side, only caring if she was alive. "We found her lying in the snow bleeding to death, covered in horrible wounds. Today, colder than normal. We thought she dead but she moved. Big sister did not cry, she became serious. We helped her. Brought her here asking for Baltic countries help. They immediatly did without hesitation."

"Of course we did." Lithuanina had said overhearing the conversation. "It would've haunted me until I went mad if I just left her like that." Both Latvia and Estonia agreed. Russia had a troubled look across his face. This scared the baltics.

"R-russia, whats wrong?"

"You gave her medicine, da?"

"N-no. Were we suppose to?" Russia got up quickly going to Tokyo.

"A-aniki?" Tokyo started to wake up. Beijing, China, and Japan felt relief as she woke up. Tokyo opened her one eye, confused of where she was at.

"M-mizuki! Thank god." Japan touched her hand but quickly backed away.

"Germany hold back Japan. America hold back China. Paris hold back Beijing, now." America shrugged holding back China, the other two did also.

"Hey, let go na!"

"Russia-san what is this?"

"Russia what are you doing aru?!" The all struggled against them.

"Ukraine and Belarus, hold Tokyo down. Latvia get a pain reliever pill. Lithuania hold back Canada." Canada looked at them confused. Lithuania got behind him, holding him back by his arms. Russia gave an apologetic look at Tokyo. "Prosti Tokyo. But I just have to make sure, da?" he gave a weak smile and kneeled down at her. Tokyo's eye went wide. Russia carassed her face, then pushed down on her skin. A piece of her skin peeled off her face, it started to bleed. Tokyo felt the pain and screamed. Japan tried to struggle out of Germany's grip and so did the others. Tokyo started to cry and try to kick her feet. Belarus pinned down her wrist and Ukraine pinned down her feet. The others froze, not knowing what to do.

"R-russia, wh-what are you doing, eh!"

"She has frostbite. Damn it." Belarus growled, still trying to keep Tokyo pinned down.

"Take it off! It hurts! Let me take it off! Aniki! Ahh! It hurts!" Tokyo closed her teary eyes, quivering from tha pain on her cheek.

"What were you trying to do aru! What the hell is wrong with you Russia, aru!" Russia had a worried expression that was scaring everyone. "Russia?"

"We have to get her to a hospital, right now." Latvia came back with a pill and water. Russia did his innocent smile again and looked at Canada."Matvey I need you for a second." Lithuania let go of Canada and he went to Russia slowly. Russia took the pill and gave the water to Canada. "Drink it but don't swallow."Canada did so confused of what Russia was planning to do. Russia opened Tokyo's mouth and put the pill in her mouth. Russia grabbed Canada by the collar and smashed his lips into hers. The liquid from his mouth rain down her throat as she swallowed the pill. The two tensed up. Russia pulled back Canada with an innocent smile. "Thank you Matvey. Now lets go to hospital, the pill should kill her pain, da." Canada blushed a red and touched his lips. Her lips were cold as ice. Tokyo was still tensed up from the kiss. Russia had to carry Tokyo and they all headed to the hospital. Getting inside the car, Ukraine and Belarus had to hold her down for her to not scratch herself. Beijing went inside the car with them, trying to calm down Tokyo in her special way.

"Just relax, na."

"B-but, Min Lei...i-it hurts..."

"I-I know. Just stay calm na." Belarus saw through Beijing. She was just like her. Trying to be cold-hearted in sitautions, not wanting to show how much she really cared.

* * *

They were at the hopsital, sitting in the waiting room. There was nothing to really do. Everything was in russian, and the patients only spoke russian. Until one spoke up.

"Privet, are all of you here to visit someone?" Everyone looked at the young women suprised. The women had long beige-blonde hair, and wore a long pink and white winter coat. She had white mittins, black boots, a white scarf, and wore a white fuzzy hat. Her eyes were a soft lilac color and her skin was a sunny pale.

"W-well, you could say that. May we please know your name?"

"Da. my name is Anya, Anya Boskonovitch." She gave a sweet smile. "If you don't mind me asking, who are you waiting for?"

"A friend. She got frostbite." Anya gave them a worried look.

"Oh my, I hope she gets better. I have a liddle bruder thats here because of an accident." She gave a light chuckle. "May I ask your names?"

"I'm Alfred thats Arthur, Francis, Matthew, Yao, Kiku, and Min Le. We have three other friends but they went with the doctors." The others either said Hello in there language or waved. Unlike France, he blew a kiss and gave a wink.

"I see. What is your friends name, the one thats here."

"Her names Mizuki. Why?" America looked at Anya suspiciously.

"I was just wondering. Ah! Here he comes right now." Everyone turned to look at a guy with grey hair and ice colored eyes. His head was covered around with a banadage, thats it. Anya went to him worriedly. Everyone looked at them confused. He was taller than her! "Little bruder are you okay?"

"Da. Anya?" He gave a look Belarus would give to Russia. Everyone felt that atmosphere and froze. Why did this look so familiar?

"D-da?" Anya trembled with fear.

"Become one with me-" Anya let out a scream and out of nowhere had a shovel in her hands, hitting him on the head knocking him out. She dropped her shovel and eeped.

"Liddle bruder! Doctor!" A group of doctors came and got him to the emergency room. A doctor was speaking in russian towards her, and she had a look of pity. The doctor left and Anya sat back down.

"Um...was that the accident?" Everyone shot a 'We don't want to be killed next' look at America.

"Da." She gave everyone an innocent smile. Everyone was scared, she was like Russia.

"Anya? What are you doing here?" Belarus and them went into the waiting room. Anya shot out from her seat with a smile.

"Natalia! I never knew you were here. So these people must be your friends, da?"

"Da. Did he do it again?" Anya gave a nervous laugh and had a gloomy look.

"Da. He did..."

"Is she okay?!" Canada shot up from his seat going to Ukraine and Russia.

"Da. Do you want to see her?" Everyone got up and followed the two. Belarus was left behind because she was talking to Anya. Soon as they walked in the halls, Russia and Ukraine stopped at a glass window. "She's here." Canada went to look through the window. Tears fell from his eyes. Tokyo was strapped down to the hospital bed with a breathing mask on her face. They saw the doctors treating her wounds and frostbite. "Sh-she stopped breathing for a little bit. I thought she died but she started to breath again." Beijing stormed back into the waiting room, China went after her.

"Beijing what is wrong aru?" Beijing stopped to face China.

"I don't want to see her after she gets out na."

"Why aru?"

"I'm having Belarus take me home na. Bye!" Beijing turned heading towards Belarus and Anya. China stood their and smiled. Beijing was never really the person to show her feelings, but he knew she did care for Tokyo. He started to head back to the others but were walking toward the waiting room anyway.

"Da. She will be safe here. I will make sure." China looked at them confused but Japan had explained to him how Tokyo will be staying with Russia. Which he strongly disagree's with. Very strongly. "Don't worry Japan, I'll make sure she is taken care of when she gets out." Ukarine smiled at Japan and he made a nervous smile back.

"Arigato, Ukarine-san."

"Da, your welcome." Everyone soon started to wonder if Manada was alive or not. He was inside the hospital before it crashed down at Canada's country. Everyone was tired and worn out. Thye all went to head home, before they could find him. Except they were in a group of 2. France stayed with Canada, Japan with China, England with America, Spain with Romano, and Gremany with Italy. Russia and Ukraine were in charge of taking care of Tokyo. Beijing had no choice but to be with Belarus. The search was to begin tomorrow, and to find Canada's clone. That was the scary part, how did he even happen?

* * *

GL: Wow...okay...is it a cliff-hanger? Wait! Nope its not.

America: What's a cliff-hanger?

GL: Never mind...until next time...*whispers* Please, help me find a new co-host! It could be anyone for all I care! I'm not saying I don't like America but-!

America: *eating a mountain full of hamburgers and mountains of soda* What was that?!

GL: Nothing America...it was nothing...wait! Any of you viewers could be my co-host! I would like one immediatly! Please!

America: Huh? *confused but continues eating*


	9. Chapter 9: Confusion and Regret

GL: Alright! I have picked the hosts. MVFBattleEevee= Ireland, FelineFoxFan= Brazil, and MeiMeiaru8= Beijing and Meimei. ^^ Yay! Now I won't feel so lonely!

America: So~...I'm leaving?

GL: Sorry?

America: Hell yeah! I get to irratate Britain more! Thanks Light, your the best! Now go ahead and read viewers!

* * *

"Bonjour mon fils." Canada woke up from France's voice. He opened his eyes slightly, trying to get used to the light. He stood up and put on his glasses. Blinking a little, he saw France by his bed side with a smile at him. Canada smiled back.

"Bonjour papa." Canada got up from his bed as France opened the curtains showing sunlight.

"We will be leaving soon, Mattieu. I already made you breakfast, get ready so you can eat. I'll be calling Britain and the others." France left the room. Canada sighed, he headed to the bathroom and went to take a shower. Taking off his shirt and other clothing with his glasses, and got in. The warm water running down his head and body made him feel relax, but only for a little bit. He started to think about all the stuff he had created, what he started. The images from the hospital ran through his mind and so did the images from his tortured friends. He grabbed his head almost wanting to tear his hair off. Tears ran down his eyes. He shook his head and started to wash his hair. After he had rinse the shampoo and conditioner, he started to wash his body. He turned the water off and got out, putting a towel around his waist. He looked at the fogged up glass and wiped it with his hand seeing only his face. He saw the little bags under his eyes and looked away. He grabbed another towel to dry off his hair and stepped out of the restroom. He wiped the fog off his glasses and put them on, he froze seeing a someone on his bed.

**"Hello Matthew, long time no see eh?" **Manada smiled, checking out the half nude canadian in front of him. Canada stepped back. When Canada reached into a drawer, his gun wans't in there. **"Tsk,Tsk,Tsk. Is this what you were looking for?" **Manada raised the missing gun at Canada. Manada gave a smirk and threw it across the other side of the room. He got up from the bed and walked toward Canada. Canada backed up, hitting the bathroom door as he cowered at Manada. **"Are you afraid of me Matthew?"** Manada carassed his face, Canada flinched from his touch.

"Wh-what did y-you do to papa!" Canada tried to give him a glare, trying to not show was actually scared.

**"Don't worry. I didn't give him any new wounds, I just knocked him out and tied him up. I wanted to see you so badly you know?"**

"I-I don't-ah!" Manada touched Canada's curl, making him tense up. Manada smirked as he rubbed his curl, hearing the little moans he was holding back.

**"Hm~What's this?" **Manada saw that this was his chance and picked Canada's chin up. Canada clenched Manada's jacket and felt a pair of warm lips touching his. His eyes went wide as he tried to push Manada away. Manada grabbed Canada's wrists and pinned them to the door, forcing his tongue inside his mouth. Canada made a low moan as he felt his mouth being explored and his tongue entertwined with the other. The kiss was soon broke for air, but Manada smashed his lips into his again as a french kiss. Canada started to flush a red and feel weak from his touch.

"N-no~mph!." Manada put his knee in between Canada's legs hitting his manhood. Canada's towel started to fall, this wasn't good. Manada pulled from the kiss and smirked. He grabbed Canada and threw him onto the bed pinning him down. Canada looked at him with wide eyes. "No! Let go of me! Papa! Papa! Someone help me! Papa!" Canada tried to struggle from Manada's grip, but he was stronger than him. Tears started to fall from his face. "P-please d-don't."

**"It's okay Matthew. I will embrace you with love and passion, more than anyone has ever before." **Manada leaned in to another french kiss more passionally than before. Canada could feel Manada touch his chest and side hips. He shivered from this, feeling pleasure that he didn't want but felt too good. Manada started to kiss more hungrily and grind on him. Canada gasped as he clenched Manada's shoulders. He pulled away from the kiss and licked his neck. He nibbled on a piece of skin, making Canada moan more with pleasure. He tried to stop but what he was feeling so good. He could tell his manhood was getting harder and harder. Manada stuck three fingers in his mouth. **"Suck."** Canada obediantly did, sucking the digits of Manada's fingers. Manada gave a sweet smile, and started to lick his harden nipples. Canada accidently bit his fingers, but Manada moaned with full pleasure. **"Hm~You know how to really turn me on Matthew." **Manada took off his clothes quickly, showing his abs and skin. He took out his fingers and kissed him, making it into a make out session. Manada removed the towel and insert a finger at his entrance. Canada moaned loud with both pain and pleasure. He pulled away from the kiss as he inserted a second finger. Canada tried to not cum from this wierd pleasuring feeling, whimpering from the pain.

"I-It hurts! P-pull out!" Canada panted lewdly as Manada stroke a bit more gently.

**"Spread your legs, it'll help." **Manada cooed in his ear as he insterted the third finger. Canada moaned loud and arched his back.

"N-nathan!" Manada smiled and took out his fingers, flipping him over to his stomach before impaling him. Canada's eyes went wide and screamed out in pain. Manada didn't give him time to adjust to the new feeling, now having to bare it. Canada panted and screamed as Manada thrusted in and out of him, forcing it in. Hot tears streamed down Canada's cheeks. Manada used one of his hands to grab his erection and pumped it rythmitcally with his thrusts, along with his other to pin down Canada's wrists above his head. Manada leaned down and bit his ear, licking it as he does. "N-nathan! S-stop! I-It h-hurts! P-please!" Canada pleaded and begged as the thrusts got deeper and harder. He felt a pain in his butt and came on the bed sheets. The liquid from his butt didn't feel like cum, it was sticky but it was different from come. It was...blood. Manada made a grin and started to thrust again. "N-no! I just came! No!" Canada gasped and screamed in pain as he thrust harder and deeper. He clenched to the bed sheets and started to cry. After a few more long and hard thrusts Manada came and fell to the side where he could see Canada's face. Canada started to feel sick from the pain of blood and cum mixing from his butt and stomach. Manada got up and cleaned himself off with Canada's towel, redressing himself as if it were nothing. Canada lied on the bed sobbing into one of the pillows. Manada gave a quick kiss on his cheek and started to head out.

**"Au revoir, Matthew. I enjoyed my morning treat, merci." **He left the room. Canada lyed there with tears still streaming his face, eyes puffy red, energy lost; a feeling of defeat and embarrasment had hit him. He fell asleep like that, not caring for anything anymore now.

* * *

GL: 0_0...WHAT DID I JUST WRITE!...WHAT HAVE I DONE Dx! *goes cry in corner*

England: Light whats wrong? *reads...blushes red...tears up* Oh my god, Light!

GL: I didn't mean to! I was half asleep when I wrote this, I didn't know what I was writing!...I guess until next time...can someone hug me T-T...


	10. Chapter 10: I love you

GL: Everyone will host in the next chapter. I'm doing this one alone since I scarred a friend of mine...Paris I know your reading this...so everyone enjoy...

* * *

France blinked his eyes, hissing from the blow he took when Manada hit him in the head. He could tell he was tied up in duck tape, just his luck. He heard a whole bunch of footsteps all around. He barely noticed duck tape was placed on his mouth, he couldn't yell for help. He started to turn his body where his feet was at the door. He placed his foot on t and started to kick it. Hoping someone would hear him. The door opened showing England and America pointing there guns at him. They put them down and England ripped the tape off his mouth. "Ow! That hurt!"

"What happened frog. We couldn't find you when we got here." America got out a knife, cutting the tape off of France's hands. After he was unbounded France got up.

"Mattieu!" France ran to his room. He slammed the door open, seeing Canada on the bed in blood. "Call 911, now!" France ordered England, immdediatly. "Mattieu, Mattieu, please wake up." Canada's eyes shot open, he went into tears.

"Papa? Papa!" Canada had shoot up and hugged him. He hissed the pain of his butt, but didn't care. America went to him immedaitly and hugged Canada tight. "Alfred, papa! He, he...he raped me!" This hit America right in the gut along with France. America held him tighter, feeling hot tears on his shirt.

"I'm going to kill that bastard. I don't care if he looks like you Mattie. You don't deserve any of this! That damn bastard!" America growled under his breath.

"Papa! Papa! Papa are you here? Pa...pa..." Paris was here but they didn't have time to react to stop her from coming to the room. She froze as she saw the nude canadian with blood on the bed. "Mattie...Mattie!" Paris ran to him and gave him a bear hug, almost suffocating him.

"Paris, sweetie, calm down." Paris let go of him, letting him breath again. She gasped

"Shit! Mi...zu...ki..." It was already too late. Tokyo had saw him too. Tokyo backed up into the hall.

"Alexandra what is she doing here?! I thought she was still at the commie's hospital!"

"Russia said she was feeling better and let her ride with me here! Mizuki-!" Tokyo was already walked back into the living room. "Mizuki, wait up!" Paris followed her. Canada couldn't tell what he was feeling now. France helped him into the bathroom to take another shower. After some time had passed, he got out and got dressed. France had put Canada's arm around his shoulder helping him into the living room. His butt pain was like hell, but bared it. He saw Tokyo sitting at the couch with her head down. France had set him right next to her, which he strongly refused. It's not that he didn't really want to be next to her, but didn't want her to see him like this. He looked down at the floor, looking at his bare feet.

"Matthew." Canada turned, hearing his name from her caught his attention.

"I-I'm fine, M-mizuki. Really I-I am." Canada gave her a weak smile. He studied how pale she was and the patch placed on her cheek where the frostbite was at. She had bandages covering her arms that she was hiding in her long sleeved dress. Along with the eyepatch still on her right eye. It was sad to see what Manada had done to the one he love. She raised her hand and placed it on his cheek. Canada blinked his eyes suprised. Her hand was warm, even through the bandages. He put his hand on hers, and held it. He saw Tokyo tearing up. The others watched the communicaton between them and decided to go to another room. France smiled at them before he closed the door. Canada only payed attention to her though. "Is it because of what happen to me?" She shook her head yes and no. She looked down. "Mizuki, please speak." Her hand on his face started to go down. "Mizuki?".

"H-he hurted you...a-and-."

"Mizuki do you really feel better? Or did you come to see if I was alright?" She looked up with a guilty look. She went to put her hand down, but he held onto it.

"Hai...Gomen...I just wanted to see you so badly..."

"Thats not healthy for you and you know that. Mizuki you need to take care of yourself, let me worry about me and you worry about you. Oui?" He gave a warm smile to her and she teared up more. "No buts either." She gave a nod.

"I-I know that th-this isn't the r-right time to say it but...I...really like you...I'm not saying it because of what happened, I-I really do like you...I wanted to say it the day I came over...but I was afraid that you would turn me down..." Canada remembered. How many days or weeks has it been? But he still remembered that day though.

* * *

That day was relaxing and warm. Autumn was a beautiful season around that time._ "Canada-kun?" _He remembered that voice. He was daydreaming about how he liked her and thought of asking her out.

_"__Thats okay. U-um..." _Her stuttering caught his attention, and she had a troubled look on her face._ "Would you like to go back and make hot chocolate?"_ Thats right. She changed the subject about going back to the house to make hot chocolate. Her hands were cold and he held hands with her on the way.

_"T-tokyo? Are your hands cold?" _And she gladly held them back too.

_"Arigato, Canada-kun." _He smiled at the thought.

* * *

Tokyo looked at Canada confused. "Ma-Canada-kun..."

"You can call me by my human name. You know...I-I really like you too and I'm not just saying tha either Mizuki." Tokyo's eye shot wide. He gave her a sweet smile and placed his hand on her cheek to wipe the tear away. "Je t'aime Mizuki." Tokyo put her hand on his.

"I-I love you too, Matthew..." She gave him a big smile with tears of joy falling down. "I'm sorry I came over even though I'm still hurt." He put his arms around her and lied his head on hers. She was suprised but listened to his heart beat. She cuddled in his chest as he hugged her closer.

"Just get better okay." He could tell she was at ease and so was he. He had forgotten about the incident but didn't care. The others were peeping through the door and some listening to this moment. Paris took a picture of them hugging as France peeped through the door. England thought the moment was cute and peeped as well. America was tied down in a chair with tape over his mouth. Knowing him, he would've ruined the moment and everyone will be pissed. Even though the situation right now was serious, they just wanted to feel at ease just a little.

"My Mattieu found love. Now both of my children are happy."

"I'm still going to bug your ass papa." Paris gave a devious smile to France as he sighed.

* * *

GL: I hope this made some of you guys better...I'm so sorry about the last CH. T-T...I need another hug. I felt happy writing this chapter and thought it was cute. All you hosts will help me with the next one. So please PM me A.S.A.P so we can get started with the hosting. Until the next chapter...

-_- Wow thats sounds annoying...


	11. Chapter 11: SURPISE!

GL: I'm so sorry I took so long! Dx, Please forgive me! And I have some bad news...

**I will be hosting on my own...I'm very sorry Dx...please enjoy the story...**

* * *

**~2 Months Later**

Everyone had been searching for Manada but couldn't. They had searched almost everywhere. Canada had apologized to every one of the countries, they didn't hate him or anything though. They didn't blame him or anything. They started to spend time with him more. But Canada kept thinking they pity him or felt bad for him.

* * *

"It was our fault don't worry about it." Liechtenstein smiled as she poured tea into his cup. Canada's face was gloomy and depressing. He hasn't seen Tokyo in over a month and a half. Plus Manada was nowhere to be found. "Canada do you want to talk?" He blinked his eyes and looked at Liechtenstein. He gave a small smile.

"I'm fine, really."

"I didn't ask that silly." Canada blinked his eyes when she smiled at him. "Its about Manada and everything isn't it. I also heard that you like Tokyo." He blushed what she had said last.

"Wh-who t-told you that?!" Liechtenstein laughed.

"Big Bruder. He actually went to visit her at Russia's. I was suprised but happy at the same time." She drunk a sip of her tea and he did the same. "They said that she has a type of sickness. It wasn't just the frostbite at all. She was drugged." Canada choked from his tea when he heard her last three words. Liechtenstein blinked. "Canada are you-"

"What do you mean she was drugged?" He looked at her worriedly. Liechtenstein blinked but coninued to go on.

"That is all I heard from big Bruder. Canada I really-" Canada got up from his seat.

"I'm sorry Lili, I have to go." Canada hurried toward the door and put on his coat.

"Canada please wait!" Liechtenstein walked fast toward him. Canada had grabbed his bag and opened the door.

"Thank you for the tea Lili but-" Liechtenstein cut him off. She tilted her head confused.

"Canada I didn't know you had a twin brother?" A gasp escaped his mouth and he turned to see Manada at the door. His skin was a sick pale along with dark purple eyes. He backed away but spread is arms to protect Liechtenstein. "Is that?...M-manada?" She whimpered. Canada gave a nod. He looked back at Manada.

"Why? What made you do all these things to these innocent nations?" He gave a faint smirk.

**"Those who I hurt are not innocent, but sinners. I'm only tryng to make you happy by getting rid of everyone that hurted you, even the ones that were trying to get close to you. I had no choice."** Canada gave a glare that could kill.

"Your crazy! Now tell me the truth, how are you even here! I thought you were just a figment of my imagination?" Manada gave a smirk.

**"Have you checked in the mirror lately?" **Canada gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean by that?" Manada chuckled lightly. Liechtenstein grabbed the hand mirror from the small table.

"Here, Canada." She handed him the mirror and he looked. His eyes went wide with confusion.

"Th-this isn't possible! H-how...Wha?..." Manada smiled deviously. His skin started to look more alive, the eyes started to go back to its lilac colored eyes, and his hair started to look more nourished with its golden blonde color. He breathed in deeply, he looked more alive than ever.

**"Now do you understand...me?" **Canada dropped to the mirror then fell to his knees. Manada's smile grew. Liechtenstein went down trying to calm him down.

"Canada please snap out of it! Please!" She trembled in fear as she looked back at him and Manada. Manada looked at them pleased, pleasured of what was happening. Canada was clasping his head, shaking it, trying to not believe how his reflection became so real.

**"And do you want to know the best part?" **Manada said it just like him, sweet and innocent. He bend down a little.

"Wh-what?" Canada was scared to even ask. Manada gave an innocent smile.

**"If I die then so do you." **Canada was left speechless with his widened eyes. _Killed? Killed! _Manada gave a small giggle.

"Lili what's-" Switzerland stopped himself to see two Canada's, or thats what he had thought.

"Bruder! Thats Manada!" He gotout his gun and started to shoot. Manada had somehow dodged the bullets and went inside the hand mirror.

"Canada. Lili call England and France." Lili got up and did so. Sizterland went to Canada on one knee.

"Are you okay?" He didn't answer. "Oi, Canada. Canada?" Swizterland shook him gently. He turned him so they were face to face. "Oi-" Swizterland had a confused expression. "Hey you there?" He snapped his fingers but nothing. Canada looked lost. Liechtenstein soon walked in the room.

"Bruder they're coming as soon as they can. Bruder?" Lichtenstein walked over to the two. "Bruder?"

"I think he's lost it." He gave a heavy sigh. "Great, just when we thought things were going back to normal."

* * *

GL: I'm sorry for shortness and how I took soo long Dx, I've been getting sick and school work stresses me out!...I'm so sorry!

America: Dude, they get it.

GL: When did you get here-WAIT WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE!

America: Got bored. so I'm taking over!

GL: Wait, wha-*gets stuffed in closet*

America: Alright, I'm going to be taking over this joint! So see ya in the next chapter!

GL: *Bangs on door* Beijing! Tokyo! Meimie, gosh darn it! America get me out of here!

America: Promise you won't kill me?

GL: Promise denied!


	12. Chapter 12: Reflect

America: Hey dudes! Yep Light is still locked up!

GL: AMERICA GET ME OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CALL ENGLAND!

America: N~o! But anyways enjoy!

* * *

"Why didn't you guys call me!" America bursted through the front door of England's house. "What the hell man, I mean seriously! Mattie!" England got in front America.

"Calm down. Canada's just a little jumpy. Lichtenstein and him told me some new information that I think I might solve before its too late. Plus I want you to do me a small favor." America crossed his arms with a pissed look.

"What?" England gave a heavy sigh, trying not to fight with him and his attitude

"Its about Tokyo. Russia said she's not doing good. Saying we might have to pull the plug." His eyes went wide and he grabbed England's shoulders.

"Mattie doesn't know about this right?! Or Japan?! Why doesn't anyone tell me things like this?" England gave a small glare.

"Because you, the hero, can't fix everything! Fighting the bad guys is one thing but fighting death is another! Plus he doesn't need all of this right now." America gave a glare.

"When did you start caring about him so much! You always forget his name and who he is!" England glared back.

"Your guilty too you know! Until all of this happened you never once payed attention to him! Blabbing about how your a 'hero' and everything, do heros forget who their siblings are!"

"GO TO HELL! MAYBE THERES A REASON WHY IM NOT YOUR LITTLE BROTHER THEN!" England slapped America in the face, making him lose his balance. His glasses fell. America's eyes went wide, feeling the cheek England had slapped and looked right back at him. Tears were falling down his eyes, his face red and everything.

"You bloody wanker...*sniffle* What the hell was that for?..." America's guilt grew strong in his heart. Memories started to form back from the Revolutionary War, the day he faught for his independence. England fell to his knees, his hands covering his face. "Canada's in the room down the hall on the right. Just go." America's strong guilt started growing. _Why do I feel so guilty for? That was the reason...right? _He passed England and headed toward the room, leaving the sobbing British man on the floor. Opening the door he saw Canada lying on his side on the bed. Kumajiro was on a chair asleep. He got closer to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Hey Mattie?" America grabbed his shoulder and shook him gently. "Mat-"

"America, was that really necessary?" He stopped to see him stood up and looked at him. America blinked his eyes.

"I didn't mean for you to hear all that." Canada frowned.

"Go apologize now, before its too late."

"Huh?" America looked at him confused. "Look, I know I haven't payed attention to you much. And I regret-"

"Go apologize to him, not me." America frowned looking at his brother. "what you said was cold."

"So? I'm here for you dude. If Britain's a little over emotional, so what! I don't give a care. I'm not here for him." America gave a heavy sigh. Canada blinked.

"America?...your not wearing your glasses, and your cheek is red. Did he hit you?" Canada went to touch his cheek but America jerked away.

"He only slapped me, nothing serious. My glasses fell when he did that though. Can you come with me to go get them?" Canada blinked then made a heavy sigh.

"Oui, I'll go." Canada stepped off the bed and looked in the mirror by the door. "A-america...y-your reflection..." America swiftly turned is head towards the mirror.

"What the hell?" He went toward the mirror. "is this a fucking joke?" Canada's eyes went wide.

"H-he couldn't." America's eyes shot wide.

"England!" He stormed through the door to see his reflection carrying England. "Give him back!" America stopped in shock. His reflection looked like the younger him, the one exactly from the Revoultionary War. He was even in the uniform.

**"Why do I care?"** America froze wide eyed. **"England is dead to me right? I got my independence and that was the only thing I really wanted. Now he can go suffer and lock himself in his room. Go crazy even for all I care. I'm happy I'm not his little brother anymore, he's a terrible parent." **America blinked his eyes and looked away. Processing the memories, everything. He gritted his teeth. Something had hit him and he looked back.

"Your-" He stopped himself. The two were gone. "England..." He fell to his knees. Canada went down by his side.

"America-"

"Its all my fucking fault! Why do I have to be such an ignorant, clueless, childish, selfish asshole! He wouldn't have been tooken away if I had...if I had..." Tears came down from his eyes. Canada saw Amercia's glasses, grabbing them and looking back at America. He turned his head, wiping the tears and placing them on his face. "Bro...*sniffle* you know I just wear these for looks?..." Canada blinked.

"What? I thought..." America gave a smile.

"I wore these because I didn't want you to be the only one. You know, I feel like we're kids again. Except I'm the one who's crying and your coming to the rescue." America gave a light laugh. Canada smiled.

"Yeah." It quickly turned into a frown. "Lets try to find a way to get England back." America blinked but gave a nod.

"Yeah. But how..." America stood back up. Canada looked at the mirror and into his reflection.

"The mirrors. Does England still do magic?" America shrugged.

"Maybe. I even think he still has his magic book somewhere." Canada went toward the bookshelf and started to look through it. "Hey dude I doubt its in there. I know England, he wouldn't leave it around like that." America sighed and started to walk toward him. "Here let me-AH!" America tripped and fell flat on his face. Canada turned with a worried look.

"America! Are you okay?" He looked up at Canada.

"Yeah, I think so." America looked back seeing the piece of wood from the floor board up. "The hell?" He pulled it. "Damn it, Britains gonna be hella pissed."

"Look, the book." Canada looked inside and took it out. "It must be one of those secret copartments." America gave a chuckle.

"Yeah~..." The two looked in the book. "Dude these are in different languages, how could he even read this?" Canada chuckled.

"Don't know..."

* * *

"What!" America and Canada had called another emergency meeting again. "England was taken away? From who?" America looked away.

"Well...by my reflection..." Canada sighed.

"It was his reflection from the Revolutionary War..." Everyone looked at each other.

"How is that even possible aru? Can he really create other reflections from all of us?"

"Apparently na. But how do we know if its out?" Beijing crossed her arms. Canada sighed and held up a mirror.

"If you can't see your reflection then its out." He put it down and looked at his.

"America!" Paris stormed through the door pissed as hell. "what the hell made you have the guts to call me a whore!" America blinked his eyes.

"What? I never called you that?"

"Oh really? You even gave me a letter and a cd of a song called Whore! What made you want to call me a cheap little whore! Just because I'm French and we express our sexuality more than you fucking Americans doesn't give you the right to call me a whore!" She slapped him across the face. Beijing had grabbed a hold of her, holding her back.

"Calm down na!"

"No! Let me beat the shit out of him! I thought you really liked me America? But now I see your a complete jackass!" Beijing had let her go and Paris stormed off. The room fell silent. America sat down and slammed his head on the table.

"That wasn't necessary aru."

"I don't care. Is making everyone miserable his plan too? Cus its working."

**"It is? I never noticed." **Everyone turned to the door seeing Manada.

* * *

America: Woah dude...

GL: What happened? America open the door!

America: Hm...no! England want to host with me?

England: No.

America: Dude you suck...All right see ya's in the next chapter!

GL: Get me out! Forget it I'm calling Russia!


	13. Chapter 13: part 1

GL: Alright thank you Beijing!

America: Really dude!?

GL: America get out!

* * *

"You know you had a lot of nerve to come here Manada." He smiled.

**"I had a lot of practice, eh?" **America gave a pissed look and shot up from his sit.

"We're done playing games with you. Now tell us, why are you here and don't give me 'to make Canada happy' shit! Theres somthing you want, now what is it!" His smile grew evily, his eyes a dark midnight purple.

**"Aw how cute. I heard about the bad news about Tokyo. Poor girl, she was ment to die anyway right?" **Beijing stormed at him. She raised a fist but Manada caught the palm of it. **"Hm? A little fiesty aren't we?"**

"If you touch her, I'll kill you na!" He gave a small laugh.

**"Why are you risking your life to save someone that betrayed you years ago?" **Beijing's eyes shot wide but grew back into a confused, mad like look.

"What happened that day is none of your business, its in the past na."

"Let go of my sister aru!" China stormed toward him. Manada fliped Beijing, twisting her arm toward her neck. He kicked China in the stomach, letting him spit out blood and pulled him by his hair.

**"You two are weak." **He threw them to the ground. Everyone pulled out a gun toward him. **"the two oldest living nations in the world are a bit rusty, eh?" **

"Manada stop!" Canada said in a loud tone and marched over to him. "I don't care what you are! You-"

**"Tokyo's dieing."**Canada stopped himself but glared.

"What did you do to her!" Manada gave a smirk.

**"Sadly I didn't do anything to her. But America knows the answer right?" **Everyone faced America and so did Canada.

"America? D-did you know about this?" America opened his mouth but hesitated to answer. Manada gave a small chuckle.

**"Hit ya right in the gut huh America? I bet you didn't even tell Japan either." **Japan raised a brow.

"America-san what does he mean by this? Please just answer." America breathed in then out.

"Before England disappeared...he said that Russia called, saying we had to pull the plug." Everyone looked toward Russia. He had a confused look.

"No. I called him saying she was going to be okay, not dieing. Who told him that?"

"Ve~Germany!" Germany turned seeing Manada grabbing Italy.

"No!" Before Manada got inside the mirror fully, Germany pulled him. Manada pulled Germany in with him and the three disappeared.

"Germany!" Everyone saw that the three disappeared. Silence spilled the room. Canada sat down and slammed his head on the table.

"Mattieu don't do that."

"Dammit! I should've known he was going to do that!" America groaned and slammed his head into the wall.

"I hope the two of you get a cuncussion." The two face toward the door seeing Paris with her arms crossed.

"Hey...you still mad at me?" She raised a brow and closed the door behind her.

"What do you mean? Should I? I just got here with...Japan...WHAT THE HELL!?" She coward at the door and went to France hiding behind him. "Papa, I swear to god! Japan was with me, how is he already here!"

"Mon chere, what do you-"

"I went to go get Tokyo from damn Russia's place and he was there! I mean what the hell! How are you here, what are you a fucking ninja! Papa he scares me!" A sweatdrop fell from Japan's head along with the rest.

"Now where was the last time you saw me Paris?" She peered over France's side.

"At the front door. You were behind me when we were coming down the hall." Japan gave a nod. A click sound was heard by the door. Belarus had got out a knife and threw it. As the door opened the knife made a cut on the person's cheek.

"Tokyo?" She stood by the door dressed in her military uniform without her lotus flower. A tear fell down her eye, dropping a small box and running down the hall. "No, wait!" Canada stood up and went after her. As he got to the door, he turned seeing another Japan.

**"Are you Canada or Manada?"** He held Tokyo close to him as he pulled out his sword pointing at his chest. Canada made a gulp.

"I-I'm Canada." Japan made a sigh and put his sword away.

**"Thats good. I'm Japan as you can tell. I saw her running down the halls. Which one of you threw a knife at her?" **

"I did." Belarus confessed as she gave a look at him. "I thought she was one of those insane people of our reflections." Japan smiled.

**"How do you know I'm not?" **

"Enough playing games. Why are you here? To threaten us?" He shook his head.

**"A deal actually." **He tilted his head to the side with a smile and his eyes closed. **"Trust me, it will be worth your while." **Once he opened them, they turned into a bloody crimson red. **"I can give you information that you will need the most."** America was about to glare but stopped to think. _If he gives us information...w-we can find England! Maybe even tell us how to get rid of Manada...but..._**"But what?" **America's eyes went wide as the Japan in front of him gave him a smile. America was determined to get England back...no matter what.

"I'll only deal with you if you help us." Everyone looked at him unbelievably shocked.

"Are you crazy America?! Do you think Angleterre will approve this?" France gave him a look as he grabbed his shoulder. America pushed him off.

"He'll do the same thing for me."

"America no!" Canada went in front of him. "America please stop acting like a hero. This has to-"

"No!" Canada jumped from his response. "I don't care now. I just want to get England back!" Tears started to fall from his eyes. He tried to hold them back. "After the last things I have said to him, I regret it. I want him back, and kill fucking Manada! He's gone too far and I won't be by the sidelines to watch!" He pushed Canada to the wall. "Deal!" America grabbed the other Japan's hand. A shock went across America's body. The room became red and black, he fell to his knees screaming in pain.

**"Good. I'll take care of your body~...I promise." **America looked up shaken with fear. His eyes widened, seeing the other Japan giving a smirk. **"Once our deal ends...I'll take your life." **A light flashed. America fell to the floor knocked out. Everyone gathered around him.

"America." Tokyo looked down at him and went down to her knees. She gently shook him. "A-america?..." Japan looked at her and knelt down on one knee.

"Tokyo?" She ignored him as she looked at America with fear. Tears came out. "Tokyo, why are you crying?"

"A-america...w-wake up...d-don't leave, y-you can't leave...England needs you..." Japan gave a shocked look like everyone else. "Paris needs you...please?...Canada needs you..."

"What is she talking about?"

"Thats it, she lost her mind. We're doomed."

"Oi, snap out of it!"

"Don't yell na! And we're not losing our minds! Neither is Mizuki na." America's eyes shot open, jerking up he grabbed hold of the Japanese girl. Japan jumped back along with the rest. France and Canada were on oppisites sides of the two.

"America? Alfred F. Jones-"

"Papa." France looked at the serious Canadian and gave a nod. Canada looked at his brother and Tokyo. "America-"

"Mattie." Canada blinked.

"Yes?" He saw tears going down his face. "America, why are you crying?"

"I-I saw him...h-he's alright...and...you have an awesome girlfriend dude..." Canada grew confused.

"America? I don't understand...what are you-"

"She did the same thing dude..." His eyes grew big.

"Wh-what are you saying Al? M-mizuki, i-is he?..."

* * *

GL: Oh bloody hell I did a cliff hanger! Dx

America: Dude really!

GL: Thats it! *kicks him out* Alright, so this is just part 1 just so you guys know...btw I know I can't do all of the characters, but just certain ones...sorry? ^^"


	14. Author's Note

**Alright those who are confused of CH13...**

**Your suppose to be ^^**

**America: Are you serious dude? Wait...I'm going to die!**

**I didn't say anything about deaths...yet :)**

**England: Bloody hell, what happened to me?!**

**You'll see in the future chapters...wait...where's my OC?**

**France: She's with Mattieu...**

**Aw~how cute...**

**Canada: Y-you scared her to death...thats why...**

**China: Can I ask why she keeps getting hurt in this story aru?**

**Uh...I didn't hurt her that bad...**

**America: Lair. **

**What?! Do you really want me to kill you in the story now?**

**America: No, but still...thats cruel dude...**

**Fine...man, I sound like Manada...oh yeah! Before I forget ^^**

**THESE ARE NOT 2P! HETALIA CHARACTERS!**

****You'll see in the end and it will make perfect sense ^^**

**Russia: Da, I also want to know why you keep hurting the little Japanese girl too.**

**Ugh, it sounded like a good idea at the time...**

**England: Are you bloody serious?**

**Italy: Ve~Germany! Light is being mean to Tokyo!**

**Germany: Ja, I know.**

***deadpanned* Hey, really guys? Your all going to gang up on me because I keep getting my OC hurt?**

**Everyone: Yes!**

**Sheesh! Talk about a rough crowd. *sighs* Well alrighty then. I didn't know you guys really cared actually.**

**Japan: *brings out sword***

**Woah! No killing! I'm sorry! Dx I'll stop!**

**Japan: *puts sword away***

**Man...hey viewers, do you actually agree with them?**

**America: Hey lets ask them!**

**Huh?...why?**

**England: They might actually care, unlike you.**

**You serious?! Fine...**

**Russia: Da, I'll make her put up a poll on her profile so you guys can vote. ^^**

**Fine...I'll give them by New Years!**

**Italy: Yay, now who wants Pasta!**

**Everyone: *no one raises their hand***

**Italy: Ve~okay, more for me! *smiles***


	15. Chapter 13: Part 2

GL: Alright who's ready for part 2! ^^ Enjoy! Also the Russian translation for the bottom.

********She's going to be fine for now. But let's take one more test just to make sure. Nurse Erie pull the curtains so the other patients won't know she is here, ****under Mr. Braginski's orders****.**

* * *

"Hai...gomen'nasai..." She looked at them all guilty with feared eyes. "sh-she came into my room."

"Who did?"

"N-natalia..a-and her little b-brother...E-erin..."

* * *

**Russian Hospital~Before**

"Ona budet khorosho na dannyy moment. No davayte yeshche odin test, chtoby ubeditʹsya. Medsestra Eri tyanutʹ shtory, chtoby drugiye patsiyenty ne budut znatʹ, chto ona zdesʹ po prikazu g-n Braginskiy avtora." The nurse gave a nod as the doctor's left. She came over to Tokyo and started to pull the curtains. As she closed them the nurse was about to go out the door, it opened.

"Prosti miss but-" The nurse was chopped in half, blood spilled everywhere. From the noise Tokyo started to wake up slowly.

"Russia~?" The curtain opened slightly.

"No dear." Tokyo stood up

"Who is it?" The curtain opened fully. Tokyo's eyes went wide with the bloody nurse on the floor. Tokyo jerked up seeing the organs and bones. She turned her head to the right side of the bed.

"Oh Mizuki prosti~I didn't mean to scare you my **dear**. My name is Natalia Boskonovtich." Tokyo looked back at her. Tears fell.

"P-please don't kill me." Natalia smiled.

"Oh dear I'm not here to do that. I'm here to have a deal with you." Her eyes widened in fear.

"D-deal?"

"Da, a deal. If I help you protect Canada and kill Manada-" Her eyes turned into an icy blue as she made a devious grin. "-you give me your body and soul."

"N-nani?!" She nearly went to run but her little brother came in. He pinned her down and got on top of her to do so. "Yada! Please, no!" He covered her mouth his hand, while holding her wrists above her head with his other.

"Sh~you don't want the doctor's to find us right?" She just stared at him in fear whimpering, slightly. "good girl. Hm~, I never saw how cute you are." She made a small gasp and tried to struggle out of his grip. He squeezed her wrists, she made a small squeel. She turned her head to the left, shutting her eyes tight. "What do we do with her Natalia?" He turned his head to her.

"Hm~well I was thinking about letting you have fun with her." She gave an innocent smile, twirling her hair with her bloody hand. He gave a smile. "Da, I will leave the two of you alone for now, Erin. Dos'vydania." _Erin?_

She left. Tokyo started to struggle again. "quit struggling. Your making me quite unpatient with me trying to be gentle with you." He bend down and licked her ear, biting it softly, making her jump. "come on, you know you like it~..." She shook her head, and got free from his hand on her mouth.

"Yada, let me go. I-I don't want this. Please..."

"Sh~darling, I'm going to give you great pleasure." He licked her jaw-line going down her neck. She trembled under him. Her eyes opened quick, she was going to fight back.

"Yada!" She tried to kick him off but was caught into a rough kiss. Forcing his tongue in, he explored roughly. She tensed up, still struggling. Once squeezing her wrists hard once more she stopped and relaxed; toes curling up and grabbing parts of the pillow. He pulled away to breath, smirking seeing the girl under him flushed with tears coming down her eyes. He licked them, kissing her nose and blew on her neck. She shivered, it hit the saliva he had left when he had licked her neck. With his free hand, he gropped her chest. A small moan escaped her mouth and he smirked. He bent down and licked her ear before whispering.

"Your body and soul will soon be mine. At least enjoy it while it lasts." She felt sick and disgusted by him. His touch was scary. "You know, I can make you a better offer." He rose up to look at her. She couldn't find the voice to speak.

"A-u..." He gave a smirk.

"If you let me use your body for half an hour, I'll help you protect Canada, kill Manada, and I let you live. Deal?" Her pupils grew small as she started to think. Tears came down and she shook her head.

"I-I'm not a whore Erin." His face grew shocked. "I won't let you use my body just for pleasure. Even if I do love him enough**,** I won't be some prostitute going around to have sex with every man just to save him." She started to cry. "I have feelings too, Erin." He grew a smile.

"You passed." She grew confused.

"N-nani?" He had let go of her wrists and got off of her.

"You passed my test. Natalia will come back soon though, but I do want to help. Sorry for the terrible first impression." She stood up confused deeply.

"I-I don't understand...?"

"Please just let me help." Tokyo accidently gave a nod, seeing the room turn into a black and red. A pain struck into her chest. "I promise I won't do anything funny. I will talk to you in your head so if you hear my voice don't be scared." She gave a nod, even through her pain. She fell unconcious on the bed.

* * *

"Mizuki, please speak to me..." She lyed on a futon at home. Japan sat right by her, worried as sick. He knew something was wrong, despite trusting his supersition, he wanted to know. "Mizuki."

"Are **you** the **real **Japan?" He jumped.

"H-hai. Wait-" he turned her over seeing one eye an icy green and the other her eye color. He grabbed a dagger and pulled it to her neck. "I want you to get out of her body, now. Whatever you are get out." It stared at him with a blank expression and sighed.

"I'm **here **to **help.**" She stood up as Japan pulled the dagger away. "I'm **not **like **the **others. **Believe **me, **I'm **here **to **give **information** or **help **out **in **a **way**. Her **body **was **the **only **one **I **can** get **close **to. **I** don't **mean **any **harm**, I **needed** a **way** to** contact **you **all." **Japan blinked, he couldn't know if it was lieing or not.

"How do I know if-"

"Otherwise **I **would've **actually **killed **her** by** now. **She **shows** a **courage **that **suprises** me **now** that** I'm **in** her****." **Japan blinked confused He gave a heavy sigh.

"If you ever hurt Mizuki in any way...I'll somehow kill you myself." It gave a nod.

"I **am **Erin **Braginski,** nice **to **meet **you."**

* * *

GL: Sorry if this was short...but the next chapter will be better...I think?


	16. Authors Note (Important)

**Hey Guy's. So I did say by New Years...**

**America: Dude, what are the results?!**

**Calm down!...and most of the results were...yes...**

**England: I told you.**

**Russia: Da, we all did. *puts pipe away* Now where is the little Sunflower? ^J^**

**I don't know?...but guess what?**

**Everyone: What?**

**I'm holding this story off for the Hetalia WW3: The Broken World story.**

**Everyone: YES!**

**O_O? What? Your all excited?**

**America: Heck yeah dude. I don't want to know what happens next. **

**France: I agree, but if you put a scene in there for me Honhonhon-GAH!**

**England: *hits France with shoe* No, and we are happy.**

**You guys are so uncool...but to cheer up the disappointed ones. Go and Watch Prussia like a boss! ^^**

* * *

** watch?v=_v88QZjtkXM**


End file.
